Seeing Double
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Edge/Adam/Jeff, Randy/Matt. Adam jokes w/ Jeff about being cloned, but when that dream becomes reality and Edge is unleashed, chaos soon ensues for Adam and his friends. Just 4 Fun! AU, OOC DOES ensue. Hardyz, Adam*Edge*, etc.


**Adam and Jeff are sometime lovers.. Adam's overworked and utterly clueless and Jeff is a little strange. But, when Adam jokes with Jeff about being cloned.. he has no idea that Jeff can actually do it.. and when Adam's clone, Edge, gets free, chaos ensues for poor Addy and all his friends. (giggles) This will be silly. I'm cloning Adam. Total AU, OOC. Non-wrestling, goofiness. Jeff/Adam/Edge (okay, Jeff bottoms for Adam and Edge, but Adam bottoms for Edge, so I couldn't do the pairing name right), Randy/Matt, Jeri/Miz, Jay/Mor, maybe Edge/Matt.. and prolly a whole bunch of other ways :P I'd like to get everyone to have sex at least once with each other, lol.. I can try (shrugs) I will do a Randy/Matt scene.. and why am I bottoming Matthew?! It may go both ways :P Sex (prolly nothing too devious-- whistling innocently) language...**

**I don't own them. I can't clone them. And I'm not making cash :P**

**

* * *

Seeing Double;  
Chapter one; 'A Clone Of My Own'  
Rated; M/ L, S (hand job.. and slight bondage-- not rape though. Then blow job, anal, fisting)**

Adam walked up to the front door of the house. The house belonged to his ex lover, sometimes lover, usual lover, part-time lover Jeff Hardy. The two usually would get together, fuck like rabbits, argue, make-up, decide to split mutually and see other people.. and this would somehow nastily always repeat. But Adam and Jeff were close friends, so it never caused too much damage. Some called them lucky.. others called them insane. Either way, somehow they had gotten into an odd conversation awhile back about if Adam could be cloned somehow it'd make his life a lot easier and give him more free time and more time to relax and not be as stressed. Adam always knew Jeffro was weird, but this took the cake; Jeff had informed Adam he could build a cloning machine. Adam laughed at him, told him he was full of shit and forgot about it. Jeff called yesterday and alerted him to the fact that the machine was done. So, Adam found himself standing at Jeff's door, knocking. For one, he was curious. For two, he felt like visiting his ole friend on high hopes that they'd get started up like they used to do.

"Damn it, Jeff, come on. Answer the fucking door. It's hot out here, y'know." Adam shouted.

Jeff peered out the peephole. "Who's there? If you're selling something, I ain't buying."

Adam's brown eyes were slanted. Jeff grinned when he saw the face of his friend and former lover. Adam looked rather annoyed.

"Damn it, Jeff, you know who the hell this is. Open up!" Adam pounded harder on the thick door.

Jeff unlocked the door and looked around outside suspiciously.

"You come alone?" He asked.

"Duh, Jeff, let me in." Adam tried to push past him, but Jeff held him back.

"Y'got the stuff."

Adam sighed and pulled a bag outta his pocket, tossing it to the younger man. Adam didn't even know if this was going to work. But, Jeff had asked him to pay in Skittles, which he tore into immediately and began crunching into the fruity candy. Besides, if it didn't work, it may not be a total loss if he could butter Jeff up enough to con sex out of him.

"Can I come in?" Adam asked.

Jeff glanced up. "Oh, yeah, sure." Jeff held the door open and ushered Adam in, looking around outside to be completely sure no one had followed. He was making it look like some super secret operation.

Adam gazed around at the crazy clutteredness of Jeff's house. All sorts of art work and shit he'd made. Jeff grabbed his hand and jerked the older man along.

"Right this way, Mr. Copeland." The younger man chuckled in delight.

Adam rolled his eyes and followed him.. down to the basement no doubt.

"The cloning machine is in your basement?" Adam snorted.

"Well, duh, where else would one keep a cloning machine?" Jeff rolled his eyes. Adam could be so clueless.

Adam just huffed and followed the eager young man down to the basement. Fuck, it was cold and damp down there. Not at all like the rest of the house, or had it been outside. Jeff's basement was creepy and resembled something out of a old horror flick. Shelves stood against the walls, housing jars filled with all kinds of weird things. There were examining tables that had bottles filled with strange liquids in them. And there were other gadgets and devices that Adam had never seen before. The taller blonde walked over to one of the shelves and picked up one of the jars. It held a pickled alien-type creature inside surrounded by yellow liquid.

"Uh... Jeff..?" Adam squeaked nervously.

"Put that down." The younger Hardy snapped.

Adam scrunched up his nose as he looked around. "What is all this shit?"

"Oh, relax. It's not real. This is all the stuff I use in my Halloween haunted house. I just keep it down here. Now.." Jeff was cut off by the sound of glass breaking.

Jeff stopped short and turned around to glare at the taller blonde. Adam had dropped one of the beakers off a table.

"Oops.." Adam muttered sheepishly.

"That was my prototype." Jeff growled.

"Um.. for.. for what?" Adam wasn't sure he wanted to know. Jeff's house creeped him out sort of.

Jeff sighed and grabbed Adam's hand, leading the clumsy male away from his experiments.

"I was trying to design a candy that would allow you to stay hyper longer without the nasty effects of a sugar crash. I had succeeded, till you showed up." Jeff lead Adam over to a long table that was standing straight up on a wench. Slowly he backed Adam onto the table.

"Jeff, what are we doing?" Adam asked, eying the younger male.

"_We_ are no longer allowed to touch anything." Jeff muttered, he pulled a long strap around Adam's body and fastened it to the other strap on the other side of the table.

"J..Jeff..?"

Jeff had his tongue sticking partway out as he concentrated. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Addy. This is for my protection."

Adam just stared at Jeff, who was seriously starting to creep him the fuck out, as he secured the restraint straps around Adam's wrists. Jeff went around to the side of the table and released the wench's hold and eased the table back to a laid back position.

"What are you doing to me." Adam muttered.

Jeff scanned over his body and grinned. "Obviously making you hard. That's why you ain't fighting me."

Adam gazed downward, noting the lovely little tent in his pants. Okay, Jeff's dominance and his sudden unexplained reason for tying him down was turning Adam on. Only Jeff had that power. The younger Hardy walked over to a big thing that was in the corner, covered by a white bed sheet. He jerked the sheet off in a swift motion and revealed a large chamber like you'd see in some creepy sci-fi movie.

"What the hell..?"

"The clone-o-mat 5000." Jeff said proudly.

"Does.. does it work?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and swayed his body back around to glare back at Adam.

"Does it work?" He mocked. "Of course it works. I cloned my cat."

Adam nodded. Ah, that was relief.. wait? Animals and people are different.

"Um.. Jeff..?"

"Now, I just need to get some DNA from you." Jeff said as he pulled on a white lab coat (that was obviously a cheap Halloween costume piece) and a pair of rubber gloves.

"What kind of DNA, Professor Hardy?" Adam smirked. Maybe Jeffrey wanted to role play. "Ow! Hey, what the fuck..?" Adam complained feeling Jeff prick his arm with a needle.

Jeff wiped the bit of blood off his arm with a gauze pad. Adam whimpered in disappointment that they weren't gonna role play. And that Jeff had pricked him. Jeff opened up a compartment on the machine and placed the gauze inside. Jeff then came back and cleaned off the wound with an alcohol pad.

"Oh, be quiet, you big baby. You wanted to be cloned; well, we are far from done." Jeff grinned sinisterly.

"Jeff.. I dun wanna play anymore.. please.. Oww! Stop it!" Adam shouted as Jeff yanked out some strands of his hair.

Jeff silently walked back over and place them in the machine with the blood. "Okay, that's hair, blood.. now I need semen."

Adam perked up when he heard that line. "Tell me how are we gonna extract that, Professor Hardy?" Suddenly he was in the mood to play.

Jeff sighed and picked up a package containing a sterile cup. The younger Hardy ripped it open and removed the cup.

"Same way I always do." He glanced over to see Adam's tongue curled up halfway out of the side of his mouth.

The older man's light brown eyes were shining with a new found sinister lusty gleam. Jeff strolled over to him, tapping fingers on the side of the cup. He sat it down on a nearby table and went to work on getting Adam's pants undone. Adam held his breath, eagerly. Biting his lip as he watched Jeff push the jeans down a bit and out of his way. Not even the damp room chill was dousing his fire.

"Come on, Jeffy.. rub my cock.." Adam grinned, his tongue sticking out past his teeth.

Jeff glared up at him. "You're tied down, I wouldn't give me orders."

"Aw, please.. you need it to clone me... " Adam then thought of something disturbing. "Wait? You said you cloned your cat."

"Y'huh."

"You didn't..?"

Jeff made a shocked face. "Hell no, you deranged pervert. I waited till he peed on the rug, then I cut out a piece of the rug and put it in the machine. It worked just as well. Although, the clone does have carpet fibers instead of fur."

Adam whimpering brought back up his attention.

"I could just make you pee." Jeff taunted ghosting his fingers over Adam's erection. The glove felt kind of weird, kind of kinky.

"Uhm.. no.. please.. just.. oh, please, Jeffy, I'll do anything." Adam whimpered.

Jeff thought for a moment. Seeing Adam strapped to a table with his cock out in mere reach of his fingers was making him think all kinds of strange dirty thoughts. Jeff grinned wickedly.

"I wanna watch you fuck your clone." Jeff replied.

Adam blinked. Would that be considered incest or something? "What?"

"I wanna watch you fuck your clone. It'll be so hott. You're so sexy and if there were two of you.." Jeff growled sexfully next to Adam's ear. "I wanna watch you two get each other off."

Adam swallowed. Jeff was a kinky bastard. "O..kay.. just please.. for now.. jerk me off.."

"That's gonna be hott." Jeff pecked Adam on the cheek as he began to stroke the taller man's already hard cock.

"So hott.. so fucking hott.. Ooh, that's nice.. that's nice... Oh, can't you use your mouth?" Adam whimpered.

"If I did, then my DNA would mixed with yours. I can't used that in the cloning machine. That's why I am wearing gloves, AAAddy." Jeff kissed Adam's neck. "Tell me when you're about to cum.. I have to catch it."

Adam grinned wickedly. "What if you miss? We'll have to try again."

"Just lemme get this on the first try. We'll play later, my dear Frankenstein." Jeff purred.

"Oh, shit, Jeff.. I don't think you're right in the head."

"Sez the man who has yet to build a cloning machine." Jeff scowled.

Adam groaned, loving the feel of Jeff's gloved hand working his cock, rubbing down the length and over the head, then repeating.

"Uhm.. I dun care.. that feels wonderful.. Ooh, harder.. make me cum, baby..." Adam's hands tightened under the straps, loosening and retightening as Jeff complied, rubbing harder.

"You're so hard, Addy.. you feel so good in my hand... Can't you feel it getting closer?" Jeff sighed, lustfully. He was getting hard just watching him.

"Ooh, yes.. Um, huh... Make me cum, Professor Hardy.. I'm so close.. so close.. just for you.." Adam whimpered.

Jeff rubbed up and down the underside of Adam's cock. He was to be gentle because the glove was sort of rough and might cause chaffing. He couldn't use lube because of causing a problem during the cloning process. Jeff looked back up at Adam as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Adam's cock. Those lips of his blonde fuck toy's looked so tempting as they curled up. Jeff wanted to make him cum and quick. He wanted to make use of those lips. And all those cute little whimpers and moans that were escaping Adam's throat wasn't helping. Jeff went back to kissing and sucking on Adam's neck. Adam turned his eyes over to him. That little whine that came from Jeff... and all the whines that were following was driving Adam crazy.

"Ohh, Adam.. need.. need your mouth.. Hurry, so we can go play.."

Adam licked his lips, grunting when he felt Jeff squeeze his cock, rubbing as hard as he could.

"Je..Jeff.. Cumming.. I'm.. I'm.. cumming.. Jeff!" Adam gasped as he felt it rising.

Jeff knew he wasn't shitting him and was ready with the cup, never relinquishing his grip on Adam's dick as the blonde came, groaning and shouting sweetly. Adam shivered as he finished, mumbling something that Jeff didn't catch. Jeff squeeze the head, getting the last drop. Adam collapsed back against the table, sighing in post orgasmic bliss as Jeff went and put Adam's seed in with the rest of the DNA and closed the door and pushed a bunch of buttons to activate the machine. Jeff was back over to Adam in a heartbeat, unfastening him and getting him loose.

"What're we doing, Jeffrey?" Adam asked as Jeff grabbed his hand and jerked him in the way of the basement door.

"I'm fucking horny.. we're going to fuck each other incredibly stupid, stupid." Jeff explained as he yanked the taller blonde along, shutting the door and locking it as they left the basement.

"What about my clone?" Adam asked confused.

"Eh, it takes a good 24 hours to be 100 percent complete. Till then.." Jeff giggled.

Adam only smiled as Jeff jerked him on in the way of the bedroom, losing the coat on the way and the gloves.

Once there, Adam wasted no time in pushing Jeff down on the bed, smirking as the younger male looked down and fought with his belt buckle to get it unfastened. Adam started grabbing at the jeans, popping the button and urging the zipper down as he pulled apart the sides. Jeff bit his bottom lip eagerly as Adam jerked the pants on down past his hips and down his legs.

Adam stood erect and grinned. "Fucking tease.. you were just expecting this... weren't you, Hardy?" Adam growled, noting the tiny black thong.

Jeff just grinned, his bottom lip still tucked in his mouth. Adam growled and pounced on Jeff, attacking him with kisses and little bites to his neck and collar bone. Jeff ran his hands up Adam's back going under the shirt and digging nails in his skin. Every touch seemed to light him on fire. Adam's mouth was driving him crazy.

"Uhm.. Addy.. bite somewhere else, babe.." Jeff groaned as Adam nipped his ear.

"Ooh, with pleasure." Adam groaned, raising up and letting Jeff toss off his shirt as Adam removed his.

Adam was back on him in a second, kissing and nibbling his way down his chest and stomach till he got to the thong. It was nice. Very nice. Very hott.. very tiny.. But, it had to go. Cause right now it looked better on the floor. Adam slipped his fingers down in the sides of the little undergarment, lifting it up and slipping it down Jeff's hips and legs, keeping his eyes trained on Jeff's erection as it sprang forth from its tight little confines. Fuckers were so small and tight it had to be painful. Adam held up the thongs, twirling them on his finger before flicking them across the room.

"Nice shot, Addy." Jeff smirked as they landed on his headboard.

Adam didn't care about his thong flicking skills though as he leaned down to Jeff, spreading his legs apart as he began kissing his way up Jeff's inner thigh. Jeff looked down at him, reaching down to thread his fingers through the gorgeous long blond hair of the Canadian male. His cock was painfully hard. Leaking precum as it twitched against his stomach. Jeff shifted, propping himself on his elbows. Tossing his head back and groaning as he felt Adam drag his tongue along his cock. Adam rolled his eyes upward, looking at the younger man as he ran his hand up Jeff's inner thigh and over to his crotch, wrapping his fingers around the hard dick that laid before him.

"Fuck.. uhmm.. that's good.. Ohh.." Jeff murmured as Adam licked around the head of his cock, using it to drag it inside his mouth before suckling gently. "Harder.. suck me harder.. Damn.."

Adam chuckled, sliding his lips over the hard shaft as far as he could take him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he did. Jeff cursed and thrust up sharply, quickly finding Adam holding him down to the bed as he did.

"Come on, no fair!" Hardy whined, gasping as Adam began fucking him with his mouth, moaning a bit just to get him going. "Ah, shit.. Adam.. uhm.. right there.. Fuck, yeah!"

Adam took him out, licking across the head once more before kissing it softly. Smirking when Jeff pouted. Jeff looked up the taller blonde as Adam pushed his pants and underwear down his hips and kicked off his shoes. Jeff smiled wryly, rolling over and crawling up the bed, raising up on his knees. Jeff stared forward and gripped the headboard, spreading his legs so invitingly. Adam shook his head, puckering his lips and taking in the sight of Jeff's ass on display and ready to be taken. And that wiggle was all it took. Adam almost tripped over his shoes as he got to the dresser drawer.

"It's on the right.. Please hurry.." Jeff reminded as Adam searched the drawer.

"Ha." Adam got the tube and bounded over to the bed, popping the top and getting up behind Jeff as he spread some of the cold gel on his throbbing cock. He couldn't wait any longer. He took hold of Jeff's hips, removing his right hand and smacking Jeff's rump as the younger male squirmed impatiently.

"Ooh, so kinky.. maybe we should get the handcuffs?" Jeff purred. Gasping as Adam's cock poked at his entrance.

"Huhm.. don't tempt me, Jeffy.." Adam stuck his tongue out, curling it up and taking it back in his mouth as he pushed past Jeff's opening, sliding all the way inside.

Jeff held tighter to the headboard, groaning sweetly as Adam became buried in him to the hilt.

"Shit.. Jeff.. still so fucking tight.." Adam growled, panting heatedly next to Jeff's ear.

"Fucking duh.. You didn't prep me, you.. Uhm.. fuck!" Jeff shouted as Adam began thrusting. His cock sliding in and out of the younger man hard and fast.

Jeff cried out, his eyes widening before closing all the way as soft moans and whimpers escaped his throat. Adam licked his lips and smacked Jeff's left ass cheek. Loving how Jeff squeaked before smacking the other and taking hold of Jeff's hips with both hands as he pounded him. Jeff took his right hand off the headboard and took hold of his cock, arching his hips and rubbing up and down the length as Adam fucked him.

"God.. Adam.. Ooh, harder.. fuck me harder.. shit.." Jeff let go of himself and replaced his hand back on the headboard, holding himself up.

Adam grabbed a handful of Jeff's colorful hair, twisting his fingers in it tightly and yanking the younger male's head back. Adam leaned down and kissed Jeff's shoulder and near his neck.

"You fucking like that, Jeff..? Fuck, you're so fucking hott.. such a tight little asshole.. Oh, fuck.." Adam groaned, nuzzling his face against Jeff's neck.

"Uhm.. Adam.. dammit.. gimme a fucking hand, you greedy bastard.." Jeff squeaked as Adam's hand wrapped around his cock, fisting it slowly.

"Oh, so I'm a greedy bastard now, huh? I'll remember you.." Adam smirked, rubbing Jeff's cock harder. Loving all those little whimpers and moans he was receiving as Jeff bucked back into his cock and forward into his pumping hand.

"Oh, god.. Oh, shit.. oh, fuck.. Adam.. Uhhm.." Jeff felt Adam stab his prostate, sending a lovely little spark through him. "Ah.. fuck.." The younger man tightened up, his limps nearly buckling as he lost it, cumming all over Adam's hand and sadly his pillow. Not that it wasnt worth it. That was the most intense orgasm he had had in forever. Jeff's eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed against the headboard.

Adam pulled out and turned Jeff over to his back, taking hold of himself and raising Jeff's head up to him as he stood on his knees over him. Jeff stared up at him, licking his lips just to taunt him.

"Come on, baby.. Let me taste you.." Jeff panted opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue some.

Jeff groaned deliberately and that's all it took. Adam grunted as he came hard, his seed shooting out on Jeff's lips and face and in his mouth as Jeff started licking his lips, smacking them to get all the sticky sweet goodness. Adam used his fingers to wipe the cum off Jeff's face and chin, sticking them in the younger male's mouth. Jeff closed his lips around the two digits, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them to get all of the cum off, swallowing it as he did so. Fuck, Adam tasted so damn wonderful. Adam smiled down at Jeff, a lusty gleam still shining back from his emerald eyes. Suddenly Adam's smile faded and he squeaked as Jeff yanked him down on the bed with him.

**

* * *

M'kay. I wrote this way back there (like during the time I posted 'Hostage' for 'Slashy Fun' in April) I decided to post b/c I thought it was cute. I think I have a few more ideas for this one. Consider it silly and just for fun and b/c I can :P The sex scene wasn't supposed to be in there though. Just the handjob.. but, I added it. And it's supposed to just be for fun and nonsense. This is not a serious piece of literature, lol.  
**

**I'm taking the sci-fi approach a bit. Adam is so fucking hott we need to clone him. Also the on-going thing with me and Adam's eyes. Okay, Adam's eyes are brown, and Edge's eyes are green. I have NO clue why I thought it'd be a good idea to let Jeff build a cloning machine! If that type of technology was in his hands.. we'd be in trouble.. I wish it was in my hands, so I could clone every fangirl their own WWE superstars to play with.. But, we'd need to kidnap the originals first and extract DNA. (shakes head) I make everything complicated, lol. I'm prolly gonna have my Randy/Matt scene next b/c I can't wait anymore to do it.**

**This chap named after a Futurama episode. This has nothing to do with Futurama and I dun own that show either.**


End file.
